Vehicles are supplied with side airbag devices. Generally the device is located along a side of the vehicle and deploys an inflatable curtain in accordance with a predetermined activation occurrence. The side impact air bags are often mounted in close proximity to the vehicle's roof rail, doorframe or center pillars, or in some instances within the side door. Accordingly, the space or housing for the un-inflated airbag is compact and extends or traverses along the window area or frame, as the airbag cannot be installed in the areas comprising the window. Moreover, it is also desirable to have the inflatable cushion disposed behind a decorative trim portion of the vehicle's interior. Thus, the presence of the side airbag device is not observable to occupants when it is in its un-deployed state.
When the air bag or inflatable cushion is mounted to the vehicle the top edge portion is fixed and a lower edge portion which defines the bottom periphery of the airbag deploys out of the storage location positioned in close proximity to the roof rail. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a folded side airbag wherein the lower edge portion is the first portion of the airbag to deploy out of its housing during an activation event.